The Desire to Win
by Metal-Daddy
Summary: The government made 8 secret weapons, but what happens when one of them starts to disobey orders? Bakuryu must fight his evil side while proving he's the best . Alternate Universe. I mean the ORIGINAL Bakuryu who turns into slime at the end of game 1. R
1. The Beginning

This is my first story, so please don't hit me if it sucks!

I made the story alternate universe, the zoanthropes are secret military warriors

in this, and to make it easier I'm only using the 8 original characters.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bloody Roar , and anybody who thinks I do is pcyconeuroticly disturbed. ( I don't know what it means either. )

Now on to the story!

**BLOODY ROAR:**

**THE BEGINNING **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"No, no, no! He just simply won't work!" said scientist #1.

"And just why not? For just once, just ONCE, let me shine! You have no idea what it's like, being in the shadow of someone greater than you! No one ever even notices me! So just give me a chance! This invention will work I tell you!" said scientist #2.

"He may work as a tool against the enemy, but he is so unstable he would turn on us!" replied scientist #1, trying to make his stubborn colleague understand.

"He will listen to me! I can prove it!" the now desperate scientist #2 said.

"Prove it! I'm telling you it won't work!" said the yelling #1 scientist.

"Fine I will! Prototype #8, I command you to go to the mall and get me some shorts!" said the confident #2 guy.

Prototype #8 was off in a flash, running as quick as the ninja he was towards the local mall.

"YOU FOOL! Do you realize what you've just done!" said the enraged #1 scientist.

"I'm showing you how peaceful he can be!"

"Think about it, you told him to go to the mall and **GET** you some shorts, not **PAY** for some shorts. Besides, even if you told him to pay for some shorts he has nothing to purchase them with! He **WILL** use lethal force!" cried the quite afraid scientist #1.

"W-wh, what have I done!" scientist #2 spurted out.

"We can only wait for him to come back and pray we see no blood on his hand… or claws."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

An hour later the two scientist were wondering where their creation was, then suddenly a swift shadow came in and scared the living bajeebers out of them. The shadow had shorts in his hand.

"It's you! Prototype #8, please don't tell me that you-" he didn't finish his sentence as he saw the blood on his creation's hands.

"Prototype #8, engage SELF NEUTRALIZATION!" said both scientists in a feeble plan to stop the monster known as Bakuryu.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

What have I done? I murdered the world's greatest scientist and even my master. But, it was their own fault. They sought to destroy me, to stop me. Foolish humans, how dare they? They didn't try to stop the other government beasts, they thought I was the weakest,

_so they thought I'd be easiest to destroy! I'll prove them wrong, I will destroy the other 7 military beasts, proving that I am the BEST! But, first I need to know their names, age, beast transformation, what they look like. So I'll just go back to the lab with the corpses of those fools and nab one of the "lists" they talked about so much. _( The "list" is actually a small item used to project images of the military beasts, displaying all the info next to the hologram.)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well, that's it for this chapter! Flames are welcome as long as give me a reason why you're flaming me. Just don't burn me to a crisp! Thank you!


	2. Finding the list

Hello everyone! It's that one guy again! I forgot to tell you in the last chapter that italics meant that it was Bakuryu's evil side speaking. Now on to the disclaimer!

**DISCLAIMER: ** I do not own Bloody Roar. If I did, there'd be an armadillo in the game. But there's not, so I must not own it.

xxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxXXXXXXX

_A shadow, stealthily jumping from building to building in an attempt to find the_

_lab he was created in, to get a "list"._

"Almost there," thought Bakuryu to himself, dodging a billboard.

XXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXX

"There it is!" said Bakuryu, looking at a 5-story building.

_"We shall make them pay, won't we?"_

"No, we are here only to get a list. We shall only harm someone if they see or try to stop us."

_"With your skills, no one in the building will be alive. Haha!"_

"No, I am the strongest, stealthiest, wisest government beast _ever_!"

"_You just keep telling yourself that." _

"Shut-up!" yelled Bakuryu, blocking out the voice in his head.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxx

**_BWOOSH_**

"Weak walls" thought a certain mole with his claws in the wall.

"Seeya tomorrow John!"

"You too Warren!"

_"Employees, can we just kill one?"_

"NO, now be quiet, you're making me lose my concentration!" thought Bakuryu, straining to stay quiet.

Bakuryu jumped onto the wall while turning back into his human form to be more stealthy. Quieter than a mouse, he crawled along the wall, stopping every now and

then to sense his surroundings. He sensed hot pipes in the wall, so, not wanting to burn himself he climbed onto the ceiling. There seemed to be less and less men as he moved closer to the center of the building. Soon there was no men at all.

Bakuryu pondered about this as he was trying to be stealthy, but the thought was too distracting so he pushed it out of his mind.

"Almost there," he thought.

"_Stop!"_

_"_Why?"

"_Why are less and less men towards the center? There should be tons of guards."_

"Hmmmm… you may have a point there."

_"So let's just think of the possibilities, one, there is a monster or something that happens to be in the center of the building killing all the people, two, they know we're coming so set up a trap, or three…"_

"What's three?"

"_Everybody who works in the center of the building has happened to be fired, quit, or left early."_

"Are you being sarcastic? Because if you are, stop it."

_"Why?"_

"Because ninja are serious and they don't JOKE!"

"_Sheesh, well, I'll just be in the deepest darkest depths of your mind when you need me."_

"I don't think I'll need you, so BYE:"

"_Bye."_

Having had a little conversation with himself, he thought about what his other half said. Could there really be a monster? Or is it possible that they already knew I was coming? I am too good of a ninja for them to know I was coming. So I'll

just go with the first one since I cannot think of another reason.

**_FSCHWOOP_**

A mole now crawled the ceiling, so to be in precaution of whatever was to come.

"**BRWOAR!"**

"What the freaking hell was that?"

"**BRAHAHAHAH"**

"This is going to be a big battle."

XXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well, that's Ch. 2! Special thanks to Indigo Siren for her review! (The only review at that) please R&R!


	3. That Thing's HUGE

Good evening! Good morning! Good afternoon! Good night! Good whatever time you're reading this! I would just like to say, if you're going to read, then REVIEW! It's not that hard! Read the summary and you'll see R&R!

Well that's enough yelling, might as well get on with the disclaimer.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do NOT own Bloody Roar, if I did I'd be busy making another game with an armadillo in it! And maybe a dragon, and a raccoon…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXX

**"BRAWGHAHAHA!" **said that thing that sounded big and demonic.

(The ahaha coming from the monster is more like the noise a yeti or wookie would make.)

"Daw shit, I didn't expect **THIS!"**

**"BRWOARGH!" **said the creature by now getting quiet close.

"I am open to suggestions, you in the deepest darkest depths of my mind."

"**BRWAHAHHAR"**

"Anytime you feel like helping!"

"_YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWN Whaya wanfrom me? I wasleeping when yous uddenly woke meup."_

"I'M ABOUT TO DIE WHILE YOU'RE TAKING A NAP?"

_"Ninjas don't yell."_

**"BRAWAHAHAHHAHAHAH"**

**"**Right now I don't give a damn what the hell ninjas do, all I want is some advice!"

"_There is 3 possible outcomes, 1: we win, 2: we die, 3: we win but we're screwed_

_because that thing will mortally wound us. I'd like to go with number one, wouldn't you?_

"Yes I would, so THANK YOU MR. HELPFUL!"

"_Wake me up and start yelling at me? You're in need of some manners me thinks."_

"Me thinks you'd better shut your fat mouth before me shuts it for you. Now just go back to sleep and let me think."

_"I can't sleep now that YOU woke me up."_

**"BRWOARGH"**

"Then just shutup.'

_"Seeya."_

"Alright, alright, alright, what the hell to do!"

**"TIME TO DIE MORTAL! FEEL MY WRATH!"**

"It talks, not good, that shows it has intellect, sounds buff and it's smart, can this get any worse?"

**"OH YES IT CAN!"** said the voice right around the corner.

"Fight time."

What came around the corner was a **HUGE** beast of the likes no one had ever seen before. It had 4 spikes protruding from its back. They were sharp. REALLY

sharp. It smelt of decaying rancid meat from the flesh of a skunk dipped in it's own odor a hundred times over. It had 2 horns like a bull. The creature also had menacing claws rivaling those of Bakuryu's. The teeth were gigantic. And to top

it all off the breath was like acid. Bakuryu stared in shock at this, this, _beast._

It was… a chimera.

"This, cannot be! There is, a ninth secret beast?"

"**YES, AND I AM LIKE YOU, BETRAYED MY CREATORS AND KILLED THEM."**

"I cannot fight this beast until I have learned about it some more."

"**YOU CANNOT FIGHT ME AT ALL!"**

Bakuryu looked up, praying he saw exactly what he needed. Yes! An air vent!

"**DAMMIT!"**

"Seeya later!"

Bakuryu jumped onto the ceiling, ripped off the air vent cover, crawled in as fast as he could as he felt the heat emitting from the acid breath about to catch him.

"I hate you." 

"I hate you too."

_"I despise you."_

"I loathe you."

_"You win this battle of hatred but the war's not over."_

After discussing his hatred for his other side, Bakuryu continued his journey

towards the center of the building.

**BAM!**

The air vent cover fell to the floor.

There was a little device that looked somewhere in between an oval and a sphere.

"The list!"

_"Hold it buddy, that list in encased in pure diamond reinforced by adamantite."_

"You know this how?"

_"Evil intuition."_

"Uhuh, well anyways looks like they didn't reinforce the table. I'll just cut out the table, breaking into the chamber with the list.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXX

A bald man on top of a building, holding a little metal ball.

"Activate."

The list activated, displaying all the beast prototypes, except for the one he needed most, that chimera.

"Dammit."

"_You might as well look at the other beasts now."_

"You're right. Now let's take a look."

Prototype #1: Name: Yugo,

Age: 18

Transformation: Wolf

Ethnicity: Asian

Employment: Student

Mother: Tracy Ando

Father: Unknown

Prototype #2: Name: Fox

Age: 20

Transformation: Fox

Ethnicity: Caucasian

Employment: None

Mother: Unknown

Father: Unknown

Prototype #3: Name: Alice

Age: 17

Transformation: Rabbit

Ethnicity: Caucasian/Asian

Employment: Student

Mother: Mitsuko Grand

Father: Boron Grand

Prototype #4: Name: Greg

Age: 40

Transformation: Gorilla

Ethnicity: Caucasian

Employment: Ringmaster of Happy Illusions Circus

Mother: Gracy Lethy

Father: Billy Lethy

Prototype #5: Name: Gado

Age: 33

Transformation: Lion

Ethnicity: Brazilian

Employment: Veteran

Mother: Ann Stethal

Father: James Stethal

Prototype #6: Name: Mitsuko

Age: 40

Transformation: Boar

Ethnicity: Asian

Employment: None

Mother: Anso Lang

Father: Jansing Lang

Prototype #7: Name: Long

Age: 25

Transformation: Tiger

Ethnicity: Asian

Employment: Martial Arts Master

Mother: Unknown

Father: Unkown

Prototype #8: Name: Bakuryu

Age: N/A

Transformation: Mole

Ethnicity: N/A

Employment: Ninjitsu Master

Creator #1: Jaslo Avree

Creator #2: Brangan Karg

"I'll take them out in order starting with Yugo."

_"We'll start in the morning, for now just get some sleep."_

" Yes, I need my energy to fight Yugo."

_ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ_

"Is that me or him?" thought a tired Bakuryu, who slowly drifted into a deep

sleep.

XXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXX

Well that's Ch. 3 for you! Goodbye! And remember, review! Because I need one more review before I type up Ch. 4. so **REVIEW!**


	4. Memories

Woohoo! Ch. 4 is up finally! Thank you so much Genseng Tea, if you hadn't reviewed, this would probably have been discontinued. And a message to all you other people, **REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!** It's not the hard to press the little blue button that says "go" on the bottom, so **R&R!!!!!**

**DOSCLAIMER:** I. DO. NOT. OWN. BLOODY ROAR!! END OF DISCUSSION!

**BLOODY ROAR**

**MEMORIES:**

xxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxXXXxxxxXXXxxxXX

A bald man lay sleeping on a 4-story building, writhing as if in agony and in self turmoil, thinking of the horrors he had done before when his evil side took over.

"Never again shall you get out."

"_We'll see about that."_

"Those people, their lives…"

"_They mean nothing, they are worthless scumbags that are not worthy of life."_

"No, you're wrong, they deserved to live."

"_Awwww, are you going soft?"_

"We're still fighting the government beasts, but I don't think I'll kill them, except for that chimera, it is a menace to life."

"_I recall it saying 'quote' **I am like you! I betrayed my creators and killed them!**_

'_unquote'"_

"I am nothing like that monstrosity! And if you EVER compare me to that again, I'll, why I'll, I'll…"

"_Don't hurt yourself now… misuier chimera!"_

"Shut…up!!" Bakuryu said through gritted teeth.

"_Is poor wittle Bakuyu getting awll mad?" _he said in a baby voice.

"Away with you!!" Bakuryu yelled in his dream.

His evil went away, but through the violet fog of his nightmares he saw a monster, a sin, a chimera. Bakuryu knew he couldn't fight it, so he ran a fast as he could, but with every step he just got closer until the chimera clamped it's claws on him and…

"AGGGGGGHHHHHhhhh—Hwerk hrack!" he coughed through blood.

"It… haunts even my dreams…" Bakuryu said as his voice trailed off into the winds.

This beast was more than a creature, it was a sin to nature, and a nightmare.

It could even hurt him in his dreams!****

"Bagh, now I can't even sleep."

"_Hah!"_

"Shutup and get back in the deepest, darkest, filthy, corner you can find."

"_Whatever"_

"Oh gods, did he just sound like a teen?"

He flushed the slightly disturbing thought from his mind and thought about the incident at the mall.

_flashback_

_It was crowded with people, even at the late hour it was, it smelt of burning meat, sugar, and the sound of laughter, chatter, and crying filled the air. It was… the mall. As he walked by looking for a clothes store, people stared and pointed at him. Even a couple of toddlers cried at the site of him. He just ignored them and walked on. At last he saw a room that had clothes on weird metal contraptions. It had the words, "The Fad!" on the front._

"_The fad? Humans are quiet weird."_

"You said it, now kill them ALL!"

"_Damn, will you shutup with the killing?"_

"Just one disgusting little meat bag?"

"_NO, though it does seem tempting, I received no orders to kill them from the master."_

_A man reluctantly came up and asked him nervously, "Can I… er… help you sir?"_

"_I'll be taking some 'shorts'"_

"_Will that be cash or credit?" the man asked._

"_Cash? Credit? What are you talking about you weird meatbag?"_

"_Sir but if you can't pay then you'll have to leave my store." The man said, getting agitated._

"This impudent little Welch of a watersack just commanded you! Only the master can do that!"

"_I'll take the shorts, FIRST!" Bakuryu said, getting greatly annoyed at this creature._

"_SECURITY!! GET THIS MAN OUT OF MY STORE!" the shopkeeper said to a nearby man in uniform walking by the entrance._

_The security man asked, "What's the problem?"_

_The owner said, "This man refuses to pay and he won't get out."_

_Bakuryu was seething with rage at these creatures, what right had they to order him?_

"You have to get the shorts to please the master, and if these meatbaggy watersacks get in

The way, so be it, just kill them."

"_That's the first sensible thing you've said."_

_Bakuryu grabbed the shop-owner and flung him across the store._

_The man in uniform instantly grabbed a black device with an antennae and almost screamed into it, "I NEED BACKUP! NOW! THERE IS A PSYCHO IN 'THE FAD' GET OVER HERE NOW!"_

_He was silenced forever by a blow from Bakuryu. But soon more uniformed men came along, too many that they managed to pile on Bakuryu and stop him. There was a flash, and one of the men gasped in agony and shock as the others saw a claw protrude from his back. Bakuryu, now in his mole transformation, flung all the officers off of him and immediately started dealing out death to all with his now bloodstained claws. But he didn't care, his evil side had taken over since he had flung the shopowner. Bakuryu grabbed the shorts, letting blood ooze and stain all over them. The ninja didn't bother killing the shoppers, his addiction for blood had been satisfied… for the moment._

End flashback

"Never again shall I end a life needlessly."

"_You're nothing but a pansy"_

"Maybe so, but one of these days, I shall murder you in my dreams."

"_As if you can get to sleep with that chimera haunting you. I actually rather envy him, being able to murder all he pleased and nothing can stop him, ahhhhhh, that's the life. THEY wouldn't stop killing for such a petty reason as 'emotion', feh. They got what was coming to them."_

"AWAY WITH YOU SPAWN OF HELL"

His evil side instantly withdrew quicker then you could say 'pansy'.

Bakuryu wandered around town all night, seeing as he couldn't go to sleep, but he thought and thought and thought with every step he took, then he just decided to go rest (but not sleep) on a skyscraper. He liked the view of the beautiful stars, the gorgeous planets, and his favorite of all, the heavenly and blissful moon. He could stare for hours and hours at its sheer brilliance. It just made him forget everything, just made him feel so free. He thought if could ever redeem himself and be normal, he would very much like to be an astronomer, or even better an astronaut. Wait, then what was an astrologer? He just forgot about it and finally dosed off despite his best efforts to stay awake. Yet his dreams were unhaunted by evil, for they were filled with visions of pure, holy, gorgeous, beautiful, incredible, and overall awe-striking sights of space.

XXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXX

DUN-DUH-DUH-DUN!!!!

Ch. 4 finished! And if you were waiting for six months I'm sorry but you shoulda reviewed.

Special thanks to:

Indigo Siren for jumstarting my fanfic with her detailed reviews!

Genseng Tea for getting me off my fat rump and writing ch. 4!

Me for being awesome!

Myself for ruling so much!

I for being so incredible!

Mua for his sheer genius!

And last but not least, yours truly for being overall a great guy! (well I need to thank myself or the fanfic wouldn't exist, right?)

I hope to make the special thanks list a lot longer in the future, well so long for now!! Goodbye! Bon Voyage! Bonjour! Get out! Seeya! Have a Happy life!

P.S REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!!

CLICK THE LITTLE BLUE BUTTON THAT SAYS GO AND WRITE WHAT YOU THINK PLEASE!


	5. A New Friend

'Ello peeps! I'm back again!!!! Sorry about the long wait, very busy dontcha know. Anyways, let's get on with it, shall we?

**Disclaimer: I don't own the stinking game series known as Bloody Roar, if you don't believe me check the last few chapters disclaimers. Neither do I own pacman. Or Mountain Dew.**

**CHAPTER 5: A NEW FRIEND**

Bakuryu awoke completely refreshed from his blissful dreams of space. Though his back was quite soar. I seriously need to get me a blanket or something soft...

"_Good morning princess, have a nice sleep?"_

"Well, actually yes I did, thank you for asking."

"_I hate you"_

"I hate you too honey."

"_Don't call me that!"_

"OK I'm sorry pumpkin."

"_It burns! Too sissy for me to handle! I'll be back, just you watch."_

"I didn't actually expect that to work…"

Bakuryu jumped high as the moon when he heard this loud, sudden, and annoying bell ringing sound. Then he started seeing people walk towards the building. They all wore uniforms. All were about 15-17 years old. Bakuryu looked around himself wondering where he slept. He saw a flagpole with a hawk statue, the building he was one was red, the people had sacks on their backs. Let's see, what was it called that those doctors always said their teenage children went to? _High School _was it? I'm on top of a high school! Bakuryu laughed at himself for worrying over nothing. Then instantly his ninja instincts went into action as he remembered a couple of the beasts were teenaged.

"Now let's see… where are you little brats!?"

"_Getting annoyed?"_

"Even more so now that YOU'RE here."

"_That's not very nice!"_

"You can talk to me about nice when you go bring back all those lives you killed, understand?"

"_OK, have a nice time searching, I'm going to go play some pacman."_

"Pacman, in my head?" he said, slightly confused.

"_Oh yes it's quite vacant in here, I even had a pool and an arcade installed. You should see the deluxe rooms in the hotel I built…"_

"Enough out of you"

"_Fine, fine, have it your way."_

When Bakuryu focused back on the incoming high school students he saw they had all gone inside. He cursed himself for being distracted by his now giggling evil side.

"Oh well, I'll come back during their lunch."

Bakuryu's stomach gurgled rather loudly at the mention of lunch.

"_Looks like someone's hungry."_

"Thank you captain obvious."

His dark side retreated yet again, this time his pride slightly wounded. Bakuryu refocused on food. He wandered around town for a while until he found a restaurant that said "seniors eat free".

"_Well with your shiny dome they just might mistake for a senior," his evil side snickered. _

"That may not be such a bad idea…"

" _I was just joking… but hey get food anyways I starve when you starve, remember that!"_

"Very well let's go in."

It was a rather cheap restaurant with a constant greasy smell coming from the cooking area. Bakuryu almost gagged until his stomach reminded him he needed food. There was also a poorly stalked salad bar in a dark, dank corner. A shabby looking man came up to him.

"Pardon me sir, would you be interested in our senior's eat free offer?"

"Why thank you that would be quite nice."

"_OOOHOOHOO! Oh my lord, this is just rich! The poor bloke fell for it! Looks like I'm not the only one who thinks you have a shiny dome, whoohahah!!! I have tears in my eyes! My ribs are cracking! Someone help me from this ruthless laughter! Eehahahahhahoo! Ohokay now, I'm good… shiny dome…"_

"Shut up!"

"Pardon me sir?" the waiter asked.

"Oh no, nothing, nothing."

"Very well then, please follow me right this way."

The waiter guided him to a table by the window. Bakuryu noticed that the restaurant just happened to be across from the high school. How convenient, he thought. The table had a red and white checkered table cloth draped over it. Among the table were all sorts of condiments. From ketchup to mustard, sugar to salt, pepper to parmasan, there was quite a bit for such a cheap restaurant.

"What would you like today sir?"

"Huh?"

"I said, 'what would you like today sir'?"

"_They say the hearing is the first to go…"_

"Watch it buddy."

"Pardon?" the waiter asked confusedly.

"Oh nothing, I'm terribly sorry. Do you have a list of some sort with the foods you have available?"

"You mean a menu?" the waiter confirmed.

"I suppose."

"Very well, I shall be right back," the waiter ran off to fetch a menu.

"_I really like their roast steak and onion soup."_

"How do you know what the food tastes like here?"

"_Evil intuition."_

"This evil intuition must be very handy."

"_I guess…"_

"Anyways, that roast steak and onion soup actually sounded good… I suppose I'll be nice today to you and I'll get those."

"_YES!"_

The waiter came back carrying a menu, slightly out of breath.

"I'm terribly sorry to make you go through all this."

"Oh not at all sir."

"Hmmm… I'll have the onion soup and the roast marinated steak."

"Okay then," the waiter finished writing the order down then asked, "And what would you like to drink?"

" _Mountain Dew! Mountain DEW! MOUNTAIN FREAKIN' DEW!"_

"Okay, just don't scream in my ear…"

"Excuse me?"

"Oh nothing, I think I'll have a Mountain Dew ."

"OK then, will that be all?" the waiter asked.

"Yes. Just double checking here, but this is the "senior's eat free" deal, right?"

"Of course."

"OK. Good. That will be all, thank you very much."

"Ok, we will have your order ready soon, so just sit tight."

The waiter ran off huffing and puffing to the kitchens.

"_Nice man isn't he?"_

"Yes, but I suppose it's his job to be kind and patient with customers, is it not?"

"_Er… I guess?"_

"He's speechless!"

"_Oh shutup!"_

"Okay, well… holy freakin' cows of Sonny H. Christ!!!"

"_What, what is it?!"_

"We're actually getting along…"

"_What's wrong with that huh?"_

"Nothing, it's just that, well… I'm good and you're evil, so shouldn't we be like enemies or something?"

"_I'm not that evil!"_

"Tell that to those gaurds weeping wives."

"_Ever heard of 'bloodlust'?"_

"No, so please explain all about this, "bloodlust"."

"_The bloodlust is an intense urge for bloodshed and death. Unfortunately it plagues me constantly. But most of the time it's just like right now, where I only think of hurting, no blood or death at all. You see, that waiter, I really wish he'd fall flat on his fat face very bad. But when the bloodlust is at it's fullest, I'd wish he would be burning in the deepest, darkest, most fiery pit he could find."_

"Really now?"

"_I don't make stories up. I don't really lie. And no sarcasm doesn't count for that."_

"Hmmm… I'll have to think about that. Oh look! The waiter's coming back!"

The waiter came with Bakuryu's order of onion soup, roast marinated steak, and much to his evil sides pleasure, Mountain Dew."

"_YES!"_

"Thank you very much sir."

"No problem," the jolly waiter replied.

"Have a nice day."

"You too." The waiter then hurried off, and yet again, much to his evil side's delight, tripped and fell flat on his face.

"_Dinner and a show!"_

"Just be quiet and let's eat."

"_You have to do the eating. The only thing in your body I have control over is this tiny part of your rather vacant brain… and I can use all of your senses."_

"Hey be nice, or no Mountain Dew."

"_Okay, I'm sorry."_

"Did you… did you just apologize?"

"_Not that hard to believe."_

"So do we have a truce of sorts now?"

"_I suppose."_

"So no more hate conversations, no more smart replies if we can handle it, and… wait does that mean friendship too?"

"_sigh I suppose…"_

"Oh my that's rather sad, my first friend is my self, haha."

"_But remember, my bloodlust hates the living crud out of both of us."_

"Is your bloodlust like how you are to me?"

"_In a way."_

"Ooohhh… that onion soup smells good… maybe we should stop talking and eat?"

"_Sounds good to me. And just so you know, if I'm ever rude, it's that damned bloodlust."_

"I'll take your word for it. Oh my, this Mountain Dew is all fizzy. And that onion sou has marvelous spices…"

"_Guess this place not as cheap as it looks…"_

"I shall name it, Magic Bubbly!"

"_Say what now?"_

"This Mountain Dew of yours, it's now going to be named Magic Bubbly!"

"_Ahahahaha, that's so funny! I didn't know you had a sense of humor Bakuryu!"_

"And I never knew you had a sense of humor either, err… umm…"

"_You can call me Bide."_

"Bide?"

"_Yes, the B from Bakuryu, and the ide from dark side."_

" That makes sense… I suppose…" Bakuryu said confused.

"_Ohhh… that steak tastes marvelous…"_

Bakuryu and his new friend "Bide" laughed and ate like old friends the whole day. They completely forgot about The beasts and all their worries. And that night their was no haunting from the chimera in his dreams. It seemed if he was positive or in a positive surrounding, like space or Bide (sort of positive) then the chimera could not touch him.

That was without a doubt one of the happiest days in his life.

XXXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxx

Whoo! It's finally done! That is the longest chapter I've ever wrote. I thought that Bakuryu needed an ally in all of this, but that ally needed a twist. Thus was created Bide.

Hope you liked it. And please!I beg of you! **_REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!_** And I bid you, adiu.


	6. Finding the First

Hello my readers! Hope you enjoy today's chapter of… DUN-DUH-DUH-DUN! THE DESIRE TO WIN! By, DestructoDude! On to the disclaimer! poof (Disappears into a cloud of smoke)

**DISCLAIMER: **Okay people, the only things Bloody Roar related that I own are the games, this fanfic, and well… yeah that's jus about it. P.S. I don't own the company!!!!

**CHAPTER 6: FINDING THE FIRST**

After his pleasant eat at the restaurant, which was ironically named "Happy Eats", he decided to sleep on the high school again just to be there ready in the morning.

And, much like the previous night, Bakuryu jumped many feet high when the loud and annoying bell woke him from his nice slumber.

_"Well good morning."_

"Well, I can see the bloodlust isn't in effect, thank goodness for that."

_"Yes yes, we all hate the bloodlust, now pay attention to the high schoolers!"_

"Right."

Bakuryu directed his attention to the oncoming high schoolers, trying to find a familiar face from the list. He saw this rather old Asian lady dropping off her blue haired daughter. He immediately recognized them as Mitsuko and Alice, the boar and rabbit beast warriors. He remembered the exact spot and time of when she was dropped off. He would want them later. But right now he needed Yugo, the first beast on the list.

_"Are you ignoring Mitsuko and Alice on purpose?" _his dark side inquired.

"Yes, right now I'm trying to find Yugo, I want to fight them in order of which they are on the list."

_"I see."_

"Now let's see, not Yugo, not Yugo, definitely not Yugo, Yugo look alike but not Yugo, where could he be… YUGO!"

Yugo turned his head from Alice, which was his friend and also walking towards him, to the bald and rather scary looking ninja on the roof.

"Dammit! He saw me!" Bakuryu said in anger at himself as he ran out of Yugo's view.

"Hi Yugo!" Alice said, now standing next to him.

"Huh? Oh, hi Alice, hey, did you happen to see that ninja on the roof?"

"Ninja? Yugo, maybe you should get inside and out of the sun."

"Hmm. I guess you're right." Yugo said as he shrugged off the idea.

**_RIIIIIIIINNNNG!_**

****"Oh damn! That's the tardy bell! Come on Alice, we don't want our history teacher to get mad at us!"

"Right!" she said, trying to match Yugo's speed.

_"Well, we now know his 1st period class"_

"Won't be very useful though until we know which room."

_"Go inside and say you're his grandfather, who's come to pick him up from school, then take him to a secluded field and duel."_

"Evil intuition?"

_"Evil intuition indeed."_

"I don't think they would let me in dressed like this."

_"Let's go shopping then."_

"First thing, I don't have money."

_"Beggers make more money then you know."_

"Second thing, I don't know where to find a clothes store."

_"Hmm… let's see, we can't go to the mall, we don't know where a store is… oh, I know! We can find a map!"_

Bakuryu sighed. "Man, you have some of the craziest schemes that actually work in the end."

_"Yeah… oh, damn!"_

"What, what's wrong?"

_"Bloodlust coming on, I'm going to go back to a corner in your mind for as long as I can hold it in. But after that you're going to be hearing some rude remarks."_

"Okay well, bye, I guess…"

_"Bye, fat head."_

Bakuryu ignored the remark, and soon there was silence upon the high school. Bide had kept his word and held the bloodlust back, for now.

"Well, guess I better go get some money."

Bakuryu jumped from the high school, walked across the concrete path to the front of the school, and left the school grounds. It was a nice and crisp warm day.

Bakuryu would've liked to have slacked off and been joyous such as the day before, but he knew he would have to get on with the mission sooner or later.

So Bakuryu walked along thinking of how he would beg. As he was walking, a slight breeze picked up a cardboard box, shoe size, and threw it at Bakuryu.

"Hmm… I suppose this can be for money to be put in. Now I need to find a spot to beg in. I really are shameless, aren't I? Begging for money to get clothes so I can duel a high schooler. I almost pity myself."

Bakuryu ignored people staring at him for talking to himself and walked on. The heat started getting to him and he started sweating. After a few minutes he found a crowded intersection. This will do nicely, he thought. Bakuryu asked a man what time it was and he told Bakuryu it was only 7:30.

"Just enough time to get money, get clothes, and duel Yugo."

Bakuryu then sat down in a spot shaded by a building. He placed the cardboard box in front of him and looked as pitiful as possible. After a half hour or so Bakuryu had accumulated about 100$

"Man, people really pity you when you look like me… a little sad."

A man came by and dropped a ten in the box. Bakuryu stopped him.

"Excuse me sir, do you have a map of this town you can spare?"

"Hmm, I don't have one, but I'm pretty sure that store over there sells them for a dollar," the man replied.

"Thank you for your time good sir."

"No problem, and have a nice day!" the jolly man said as he walked off waving.

"Wow, people in this town sure are nice. Well, I suppose I should go buy that map he mentioned."

Bakuryu walked across the street to the store the man pointed to. It was a small little drug store that had candy dispensers, ice cream, beer, chips, soda, and every unnecessary thing you need found in a gas station.

Bakuryu approached the register and asked the man standing behind it where he could find maps.

"Are ya' blind buddy? There right over there! Jeez, some people these days…"

Bakuryu glared at him as he walked to the maps. He picked one of the town and walked back to the register.

"What, you again?" the rude man said.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry, I don't have any money, but I have metal!" Bakuryu said as he transformed his hand into that of a mole and pointed it menacingly at the man.

"Learn to be a little nicer. It brings more business, understand!?" Bakuryu said through gritted teeth at the man.

"Uh, Y-Yes Su-Sir! P-P-Please H-Have a N-Nice d-day!" The very frightened register man said through chattering teeth.

Bakuryu transformed his hand back to normal and left the store. He had no intention at all of harming the man. He just needed to teach the register person a lesson in manners.

"Ok, let's see some clothes stores…" Bakuryu said as he checked the map.

"Yes, this place should do, "Hot Stop", sheesh, these humans have the weirdest names for stores."

Bakuryu set out for the store. He saw a few ads on the way. Some about shampoos, restaurants, and even one about milk. But none of them mattered to Bakuryu in the least bit. Soon he saw a shop with big neon letters that said 'Hot

Stop'. He then walked in with his one hundred ten dollars and began browsing for cheap yet suitable clothes. A young girl about sixteen or seventeen came up and asked him if he needed help.

"Yes, do you have any summer clothes?"

"We have this bargain for two shorts and two shirts for seventy dollars." The girl replied.

"That will work just fine."

"Okay, so you can pick out your clothes and come to the register when you're ready."

"Thank you."

Bakuryu went to the area the girl pointed to and started his search. He wanted more colorful clothes then the white and blue uniform he had. He found a black shirt and shorts. The shorts had a fire design on the bottom. There were also these dark green clothes that he thought were very cool. Bakuryu brought them up to the register.

"Okay, seventy dollars plus tax, that will be seventy-four dollars and 82 cents."

Bakuryu handed her seventy-five dollars.

"Thank you. Keep the change, and have a nice day."

"You too! Bye!"

Bakuryu thought he should wear the green clothes for now. It might seem a little strange to see an old man wearing such , well, not old clothes.

_"Oooh! Nice clothes!"_

"I see the bloodlust is gone for now."

_"Yes, but it will be back today or tomorrow, I'm sure of it."_

"Now where do I get changed?"

_"Check that gas station over there for a bathroom, and stuff the clothes down your shirt, some people don't like others getting changed in gas station restrooms."_

"Right."

Bakuryu walked to the indicated gas station. It was a small company, not well known. But Bakuryu could care less, he just needed to change. He approached the man standing behind the register.

"Excuse me sir, do you have a restroom I may use?"

"Sure, right over there," the man pointed lazily to a door in the corner.

"Thank you, have a nice day."

"Eh," the man grunted.

Bakuryu went to the restroom, locked the door, took out the green clothes form his shirt and got changed. He then stuffed the white clothes into his green shirt until he got out of the gas station.

"Now, back to the high school."

_"When you get there you should hide your clothes on top of the roof so you don't have to carry them around with you. And after the duel is over go buy a suitcase."_

"Good idea. Hey, you're pretty smart, you know that?"

_"Of course I'm smart. And handsome."_

"Not as handsome as me. Haha!"

_"Ah forget it. let's just get to the high school."_

"We're already there. I was walking and talking at the same time. I do believe it's called 'multitasking'."

_"Don't you get sarcastic with me now."_

"Yes mother."

_"Agh, I give up, I'm just going to be quite until you need me."_

"You do that."

Bakuryu did many acrobatic maneuvers to get on the roof of the building. Once there he hid the clothes under a bucket so no birds may target them. He then leaped off the roof, and in a very showoffish way, landed dramatically. He went inside to the main office and talked to the clerk.

"Excuse me madam, could you tell me which class Yugo is in right now?"

"Would you please tell us your relation to him?"

"I'm his grandfather."

"Okay. Let's see, it is 4th period right now, so…"

She then started typing and clicking on her computer then said to Bakuryu, "He is in room 306, Mr. Smith's class."

"Thank you, have a nice day."

"Wait, you need a visitor's badge," the lady said as she pulled a badge from her desk with the word 'visitor' typed upon it.

"Thank you, bye."

"Bye."

Bakuryu walked through the door to the actual high school and started searching for room 306. Right now he was next to room 301. So he walked along until he came to a door with the number 306 written above it and 'Mr. Smith' painted on yellow paper taped to the door. Bakuryu knocked on the door. He heard a man's voice say, "come in!" Bakuryu opened the door and walked in. All the students were reading a violet literature book. He looked around for the teacher.

"Over here," Mr. Smith said.

"Oh, hello there."

"Hello. And what would you be doing in our classroom on this fine day?"

"May I see a student named 'Yugo'?"

"Yugo! This man here would like to speak to you!"

Yugo, who was wearing jean shorts, a black shirt, and black sleeveless jacket stood up and walked to Mr. Smith's desk.

"Now, please speak outside so that the students in here may concentrate on their reading."

"Thank you for your time Mr. Smith."

Bakuryu and Yugo walked outside the room to the hall where no one could hear them.

"Ok, who are you and what do you want with me?" Yugo asked.

"I know that you are a secret beast."

"Y-you're crazy! I d-don't know what y-you're talking about!"

"If you must deny it I shall take out the list."

Bakuryu then took out the list from the pocket in his shorts. He pressed a few buttons, then held it out as it displayed Yugo and all his information.

"B-but how…?" Yugo trailed off.

"I wish you no harm. I simply seek a duel."

"A duel?"

"Yes, for you see, the government hates me and I want to prove to them I'm their strongest government beast."

"You're one too?"

Bakuryu switched the list to his hologram instead of explaining.

"Wow."

"So what do you say, young Yugo?"

"Well, today is Friday, and I'm busy all night, have a date with Alice tomorrow, Sunday… no nothing Sunday."

"So what time and place?"

"Back of this school at noon."

"Very well. And even though we may duel, I pray we be friends instead of enemies. For suffering is truly a horrid thing."

"I like you Bakuryu, you're so serious and dramatic. So don't worry, we're already friends."

"That is good news indeed. Well I suppose I should let you get back to your class now."

"Okay, well bye!"

"And tell you're girlfriend Alice that I intend to duel her soon as well. And tell her mother the same thing. Good bye young Yugo, and may fortune be with you."

Bakuryu said as he disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Yugo laughed and smiled at how odd and strange his new friend was. As Yugo went back to class he heard a voice drifting from somewhere to him.

"And feel free to invite them to watch."

Yugo remembered the conversation and went back to class, where they were now discussing Lewis Caroll, one of the world's greatest poets and creator of Alice in Wonderland. But he didn't really pay attention for his mind drifted to next Sunday, the day of the duel between him and Bakuryu.

XxxxxxXXXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxX

Well, Chapter 6 up and running. I decided that Bakuryu's only true enemies should be bloodlust and the chimera. Please **_REVIEW!!!!_** And also, I want you to tell me if the chimera's name should be Uranus or Uriko. And if you like

this fanfic, then tell me if I should make a sequel with characters from later series of Bloody Roar. Thank you, and have a good night. (Or morning, evening, afternoon, whatever.)


End file.
